


Laundry

by WinterAssassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 19YO!Aomine, 21YO!Kasamatsu, Doing Chores, Laundry is Evil, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/pseuds/WinterAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that Aomine would agree to do. Play basketball, cook, go grocery shopping, feed the stray cat that stopped by every once in a while... Heck, if asked nicely enough, he'd even clean and do chores. Which was something that he seriously hated. But, how could he ever say no to Kasamatsu's smiling face? {In which Aomine and Kasamatsu live together | AoKasa}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, my first post on this site. *internally celebrates*
> 
> Anyway, from now on, I'll also be posting what I've written on AO3 as well as Fanfiction, which is where I always just posted :P 
> 
> So, don't think I'm plagiarizing or anything, because WinterAssassin on Fanfiction and WinterAssassin on here are the same person - Me.
> 
> And on a final note: Happy (belated) Birthday, Aomine! (August 31st) I would have posted this earlier, but I was way to tired to and fell asleep after posting it on fanfiction |OTL

Months after graduating from high school, there were many things that was expected of him.

A few of them would probably be going pro in basketball (that was eventually going to be on his to do list), or maybe even just attending college or a university and get a job (maybe as a policeman?) to move out on his own and eventually support himself.

Well. Aomine couldn't exactly say that he has done any of those, but, he has gotten close. Because now he is currently living with his boyfriend.

His wonderful boyfriend of two years. Kasamatsu Yukio. 

Once a third year at Kaijou High, once the Captain of Aomine's old team mate Kise Ryouta, once just another face in the crowd - all until that moment when fate had chosen to bring them together.

That's right. 

Fate.

Aomine technically didn't really believe in "Fate" and "Destiny" and all that. Because hey; he lead his own life. But Momoi had kept using that word to describe what had happened in the last couple years and how he ended up in his current situation - so, it had stuck.

His friends hadn't really been all that surprised when he had told them he was going to be moving out - or rather in - with Kasamatsu after graduating high school, but his parents sure were. They had kept telling him to get a job, move out on his own, maybe go to college or accept one of those recruiters or something. Even just to stay home.

But that wasn't what he had wanted.

Like Aomine said. It was his life. He could do what he wanted to do with it.

That was what brought him to his current situation.

Today was Monday. It was one of those busy mornings that some had. When parents had to wake up early and get to work or if they had kids they had to wake up earlier to wake them up and cook for them... Even though him and Kasamatsu didn't have any kids, it was still busy.

Well, for Kasamatsu, at least.

Aomine was just sitting at the table minding his own business as Kasamatsu was standing in the kitchen, watching the omelet he was making, not wanting it to burn. Aomine had the paper in his hands and for a moment, he felt older than he should be. But, pushing those thoughts away, he read the 'Jobs' section and scoffed.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blue haired male could see Kasamatsu cock an eyebrow at him. Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away. "Brat." Kasamatsu said.

"..." Aomine had opened his mouth but he couldn't find a word or name to reply with, so he just closed his mouth and remained silent and instead narrowed his eyes at Kasamatsu. "Whatever." He finally retorted, choosing to ignore the way Kasamatsu's soft laugh made his heart flutter against his will. Aomine could feel his cheeks heat up and he stared at the paper which he had pushed away from him.

"Daiki,"

"Hmn?"

"Could you set the table?"

"... Yeah." Aomine stood up slowly and as if for show, dragged his feet across the floor into the kitchen. Kasamatsu saw this and rolled his eyes, delivering a swift (but light) kick to the tanned teen.  
Aomine stumbled towards the cupboard where all there dishes were kept and harrumphed quietly to himself, staring intently at the cupboard to hide his amused smile. He took out the necessary dishes, grabbed two pairs of chop sticks and proceeded to set the table.

Once he finished he glanced back at Kasamatsu, who was busy taste-testing the food to notice Aomine slowly walk closer. The 19 year old came up behind the shorter of the two and wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu's waist, resting his chin on his boyfriends shoulder.

"What?"

"What?" Aomine replied back, raising his eyebrow. "Can't I just hug you?"

Kasamatsu snorted at that, "No." He retorted, turning to face Aomine with an amused smile. "You don't just go up and hug people, especially me, randomly."

"Yeah, I do." Aomine mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Kasamatsu's neck, his voice muffled as he spoke. "Just... randomly." He added. 

"Mhmm." Kasamatsu hummed, taking the omelet off the heat and putting the pan to the side. He turned and focused now on the sauce he had just started making, picking the spoon on the counter beside the stove up. "Taste?" He asked, dipping the spoon in the sauce and moving it to Aomine's mouth. Aomine blinked at it and then blew on it to cool it down. After a second he tasted it and pretended like he was tasting wine like those rich bastards did in TV shows.

Kasamatsu chucked at that and put the spoon back down. "Good?" 

"Good." Aomine agreed, finally pulling away from the older male. "Do you work tomorrow?"

Tomorrow being Tuseday, it was when most people worked. But, of course, it always depended on what kind of job you had and who your boss was. So, Aomine never knew. The hours that Kasamatsu worked were sometimes all over the place. And for some reason, being a magazine editor had its odd hours and days. In Kasamatsu's case.

"Actually," Kasamatsu voice brought him back to the present. Aomine focused on his boyfriend, raising his eyebrow. "I do." He said. "From 6:30 to 12:00."

"6:30 AM to Lunch?" Aomine scoffed, crossing his arms.

Kasamatsu nodded, turning the elements off with a twist of the switch. He took the sauce off the heat and put it on a cool burner and waved an oven mitt at the steam that rose from it. "Yeah." He confirmed Aomine's questioning tone and nodded. Kasamatsu tossed the oven mitt to the side and looked at Aomine. He stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I need you to do me a favor tomorrow."

OoOoO

Aomine stared at the list in his hands.

He read the scribbled words on the paper and sighed. The tanned male had thought that Kasamatsu had meant a favor as in going to the store to pick something up or even make lunch or something... Not... Clean.

He read over the list properly and sighed. "Sweep, mop, tidy the bedroom, tidy the living room, and do the... laundry."

Laundry.

Out of all the tasks for cleaning and stuff; laundry was something he hated. Although, he couldn't really speak for himself because he hadn't really ever done the laundry before. When he lived with his parents, they would obviously do all the laundry among other things. When he moved in with Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu would usually do it on his days off. The closest Aomine had got to doing laundry was simply putting clothes in the basket. That was it.

Despite all that, Aomine supposed he did find it weird that he hated something he's never really done. But. Whatever.

If he had known Kasamatsu would add laundry to the list, he would have disagreed immediately. Or, at least, just not agree to do the laundry.

But then again, that soft, yet wet and electric-kind of kiss Kasamatsu had given him - the one that made his heart pound against his chest - had sealed the deal. So, he was stuck with doing it.

"How bad could it be?" Aomine asked himself as he put the paper of chores down on the coffee table and set to work. He started with tidying the living room, since he was already occupying it. The job took only about ten minutes. He then went into their bedroom and began to tidy it.

Five minutes later he came out and looked around before making his way to the closet in the hallway where he knew Kasamatsu kept most of the cleaning supplies. 'Bingo.' The blue haired male grabbed the broom and mop in one hand and then the mop bucket. He carried those three things out, kicking the door closed.

Aomine set them down in the kitchen. First he filled the mop bucket up with hot water, knowing it would cool down to warm or room temperature after he finished sweeping. He added in some soap as he had seen Kasamatsu do before and stared at the soapy liquid before pushing it in the corner where it wouldn't get in the war. Aomine then proceeded to sweep. He swept the entire apartment and finished in nearly 20 minutes. He wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow and stared at the glossy streak blankly. "Stupid chores." He muttered under his breath. He put the broom back in the closet and then began to mop up after he had tossed all the swept up dirt away.

When Aomine had finished mopping the entire apartment, he heaved a sigh and fell back onto the couch. He kept his feet up and turned the TV on, deciding to wait a while for the floor to dry around him before he began his next and final task.

The Laundry.

In the meantime, he watched some random show that was on. Some weird cop show that made the urge to become a cop grow stronger. 'Maybe I should apply for becoming a cop... But then, that'd mean a lot more school. Oh well, it's not like it's all math and history and science and all that boring shit.' He stared at the TV, not really watching, but more thinking about his future options.

'If I wanted to do that boring school crap, I should go to college. Or maybe accept one of those many scouting offers.' Aomine blinked, sitting up slowly. 'Wait a minute... I'm sure Yukio has gotten those before. Scouting offers for different kinds of university's and college's... I wonder why he didn't accept any.' With a shrug, Aomine stood. He glanced at the time and realized the break he took lasted way longer than he had anticipated. Or maybe he was just procrastinating. Yeah. Probably.

With a grunt, Aomine took the mop and bucket. He tossed the mop back into the closet next to the broom and dumped the dirty water in the bathtub where he rinsed the tub clean. He stood there for a few minutes before shaking his head, breaking his stupor. 'Laundry.' He told himself, scowling as he entered their bedroom. The tanned male stared down at the hamper full of dirty clothing and crossed his arms. 'I wonder if I'll get it done in time...' With a quick glance at the alarm clock next to Kasamatsu's bedside table, he realized that he probably wouldn't. "Whatever." He muttered.

Aomine picked the basket full of clothing articles up and went into the small laundry room they had in their apartment. Aomine supposed that he should be glad he didn't have to go down to some random laundry mat. Hell. He didn't even know where one was, to begin with.

He put the hamper down and blinked in minor surprise at the laundry detergent and the laundry sheet that sat on the small counter in between the washer and dryer. Aomine dumped all the clothes into the washer, taking a moment to smirk at the knee-length leg supports Kasamatsu had in there. 

One of Aomine's many joys was to tease the shorter male about his 'knee socks'. Just watching Kasamatsu stutter hastily with his cheeks turning various shades of pinks and reds from embarrassment made his heart flutter. As well as give him great amusement.

The thought left him smirking. Aomine shook the thoughts and images out of his mind and told himself to focus on the laundry. He stared at the washer and then glanced at the laundry detergent. He took the small jug and opened it. He smelled it briefly before taking it away from his face hastily. Aomine made a face at the strong flowery fresh scent that caused his head to spin momentarily before pouring in a large amount.

"..." He stared at the amount he had poured in before glancing back at the jug. With a shrug, Aomine poured another large amount in. "I guess that's enough." He said to himself. He tightened the cap and put the detergent back on the counter before glancing at the sheet. 'What is this for?' He asked himself mentally.

The dark haired male only shrugged once more before tossing it in as well. Aomine stared at the buttons, confusion taking over his features. "Cold? Hot?... Plain, White... Spin or Twirl? The hell is the difference...?" Aomine hit the first few buttons and clicked his tongue in annoyance when nothing happened.

After a few minutes of pushing buttons, the washing machine finally started up. "Finally." Aomine snorted, giving the machine a light kick from what he had to go through. With one last look, Aomine left the small laundry room and went back into the living room. He checked the clock hanging on the wall near the entrance to the kitchen and sighed. 'Kasamatsu would be home in about ten minutes.'

"Ah." 'I don't know how long the laundry takes...'

Roughly seven or eight minutes later, Aomine decided to go check on the laundry. He was sure it wouldn't be done so quickly, but then he was smelling some major flowery scents and he wanted to be sure that that was normal. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

The second he opened the door to the laundry room, he was attacked with a highly large and annoyingly gross tasting amount of bubbles. That's right. Soapy, white, foamy, flower-scented bubbles. "The hell-!" Aomine cursed, shielding his eyes as the bubbles continued to literally over flow out of their laundry room, spilling out into the hallway. He cursed once more and charged into the soapy and bubbly mess. Although unsure and unable to see where he was going due to the amount of bubbles, he stormed right into the dryer and banged his knee on the corner. He yelped from the pain and ended up tripping, or rather slipping, on a soapy wet spot on the ground where water was overflowing from the washing machine. "S- Stop-!" Aomine shouted in a poor attempt to get what he wanted. Of course, it didn't. The machine only continued to spew water, soap and bubbles.

At that moment, Aomine could hear the familiar sound of keys jingling and then hear the key turning the lock on the door. "Damn..." He muttered.

"Daiki, I'm ho- What the hell!!"

OoOoO

The two sat on the couch, their clothes sticky and wet from the water and soapy substance, in complete and total silence. They had just finished cleaning the huge mess that Aomine had created and were currently resting on the couch, tired and just wanting to relax for a while before they moved again.

"Never..." Kasamatsu spoke up first, his voice drifting off for a second, catching Aomine's attention. Kasamatsu cleared his voice and turned to Aomine, a firm glare set in place. "Never do the laundry again, Daiki." He said in a completely serious tone.

Aomine didn't even think twice before answering. "Never again." He agreed. The couple fell into a comfortable silence, despite their circumstances, and after a few minutes, Kasamatsu started laughing.  
It more like started out with an amused snort, and then a chuckle, then he full out started laughing. It sounded like music to Aomine's ears, causing the tanned basketball player to smile. Due to Kasamatsu's endless laughter, Aomine started to laugh, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Now let’s all picture them cuddling on the couch. Kyah~ Then probably taking a shower (together?) afterwards. xD
> 
> Anyway, I somehow got this idea while I was doing my laundry. I think it's because I was thinking "How would Aomine do laundry..? Oh wait, he wouldn't. Psh." Then I randomly started laughing. Like, loud. xD After a couple minutes I started thinking about it again and then yeah.. Started writing this.
> 
> Also, I know they're kinda OOC (Aomine mostly) but people change as time passes. So. Yeah. I imagine 19YO!Aomine isn't as much as a jerk-butt as he was at 16. Besides, after that loss in the manga/anime, we could all see that he changed a little after it? xD
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


End file.
